


Pleased To Treat You

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: I kicked the hotel room door shut Elena immediately pressing another hard kiss to my mouth. Pressing me against the door our bodies colliding still there was far too much material for my liking so while Elena cupped my face pushing her tongue between my lips I pushed back enjoying the feeling if her soft lips bouncing off mine. I trailed my fingers up her skin pulling the straps off her shoulder, moving my hands into her soft gold. I felt Elena smiling though our deep kisses, I nibbled her lip gaining a moan.
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Elena Fisher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pleased To Treat You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



> Prompted and requested by Braveversperia01 
> 
> “Ok then, how about one where Elena takes the reader on a date because she finished up a new assignment and wanted to treat the reader to something special and after the dinner Elena takes her back to her home where she shows the reader how special she is to her.”
> 
> I really really enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Who doesn't love a dom Elena? God she's so beautiful.
> 
> Message me on Tumblr @iamtheholyghost

I wandered around Elena’s apartment pacing, looking for that inspiration to finish off the song I was working on. She kindly let me use one of her old laptops to record turning half of her living room into a studio in the process. Leads, pedals, amps and microphones all set up in one corner, I guess it was her way of keeping me busy while she finished off this assignment, this one took her away for 9 months. I had the routine of Work, Home, video call Elena, and music. I missed her so much her beautiful smile, the way her soft gold splayed over the pillows how she played with my nipple bars at the most random times, laugh at me crying at literally any remotely sad movie she’d force me to watch. I pulled my guitar over my head sitting it next to the amp, I went though to the kitchen to get a drink but my phone was vibrating I read Elena’s name and smiled.

“Hey" 

“Hi" I could tell she was smirking when she said that.

“Are you okay honey?” I asked. 

“Yeah, actually I’m never better I have some good news"  
“Don’t leave me hanging please” 

“Haha, well I actually got back a few hours ago and I’ve organised alittle something for us. You’ve got an hour before the taxi comes to pick you up and you’ll find out where we’re meeting when you get there” Elena explained excitedly. 

“That is amazing but I’m confused to fuck” I laughed.

“I’ve been away along time and before that I was so busy I wanted to treat you to something very special. Also needed time to wash the plane sweat off and look presentable” I heard her fumbling I think it was her putting heeled shoes on.

“Elena you didn’t have to, I’m sure you looked wonderful wouldn’t be the first time I’ve seen you sweaty” I laughed.

“Oh you’re hilarious, Get ready and trust me you’re gonna want to wear something.... lacy” I finally realised what the hell she was meaning. “Wear that dress I like" her voice went very sultry and I almost melted. 

“I’ve missed you so much Elena" 

“Hmhm trust me I missed you too and this is my way of making it up to you”

**  
I just managed to finish applying the black lipstick just before the taxi appeared outside. I bounced down the stairs quickly hauling at the straps of my dress correcting the position my boobs at. I got into the Taxi and the driver asked my name which I confirmed. I chose to wear shoes that weren’t comfortable and started to regret it. My phone vibrated it was Elena.

“Did you get the taxi?” 

“Yeah yeah I’m in it now”

“Don’t sound so fucking scared" She laughed. 

“I just want to know where I’m going” 

“You’ll see" 

“Are you spy journalist now?”

“Oh you’re funny see you soon"

I put the phone back into my leather jacket. Small talk with the driver passed the time, he pulled up outside the very posh looking hotel in the middle of town. Where I saw Elena standing outside looking like an absolute goddess. I got out to meet her wrapped my arms around that fine frame, Her strappy red dress low cut to show just enough cleavage those firm breasts looking perky almost begging me to suck on them. Her thighs wrapped just tight enough in the material to make the muscle show. As Elena requested I wore the dress, the one that hugged my figure in the right places only just holding my boobs in. She described it as The Vampire Queen dress which it pretty much was, the lace, zips and spikes in the right places. The silky ribbon up the back holding the dress to me, well luckily for me there was a zip the ribbon was more decoration. Elena paid the taxi before hand so I just stumbled over not used to walking in my boots.  
“Oh my God be careful" She laughed opening her arms wide for the tightest hug she could give. Her hands resting up my back i placed mine onto her waist. I leaned in for a soft kiss on to her lips, tasting her peachy lipstick. I felt her smiling hands sliding down to rest on my hips. I pulled back to look into those beautiful brown eyes.  
“You look absolutely gorgeous Elena" I smiled. Admiring her closely really brought to like how her dress hugged her frame perfectly, Her black boots really brought out the outfit too. Her gold sitting just at her shoulders, I loved it when her hair was down. 

“Thank you hun you’re not too bad either" She smirked slender fingers walking down my chest brushing my cleavage, giving that eyebrow. I pulled her into another long hug her soft gold tickled my nose it smelt fruity and fresh. Elena shuffled and I let her go looking totally offended. She laughed and pecked my cheek. “The spikes from your jacket hurt you know” Elena chuckled. 

“Yeah I keep forgetting sorry" 

“Come on you have to see this” Elena pulled me into the direction of the hotel. 

My jaw almost dropping once inside, I kept a firm grip of her hand feeling awfully out of place. It was like one of those places in movies over priced drinks, every person we saw was dressed up to the nines I couldn’t quite believe it. Very bright lighting too wow this was totally not my usual place. Elena kept herself amused by with my sheer amazement making her usual comments to try get a rise out of me. Over dinner Elena spoke of her trip that beautiful smile bright and beaming as she spoke of her passion I honesty melted. I missed her so much. I explained how I changed half her living room in to a studio and how I very much appreciated all those naughty snaps. The server cleared away our plates and offered more wine which Elena jumped at they opportunity got a light kick under the table when I laughed. 

“Wow I’m full" I sighed. Lying back in my seat.

“Oh you better be hungry again soon" Elena smirked. 

“Jesus Christ, this is a classy establishment” I teased. Sticking my tongue out slightly flashing the bar.

“Oh come on you have so said much worse” Elena laughed. The server left the bottle on our table after topping up our glasses. 

“Yeah I probably have to be honest" I chuckled. Elena shook her head knowing fine well I have.

“So I know we could go home but I paid for a room here I want to treat you properly” She smirked. Keeping that beautiful glowing smile across her lips she reached for my hand interlacing our fingers. I couldn’t take the stupid smile off my face either really wanted to bite at her neck taste all her skin right now but I showed some restraint for once.

“Oh yeah I was gonna tell you when I saw you I may of got into trouble at work" I swigged my glass.

“What did you do? Come over too Scotland for Everyone again?” Elena grinned swirling her glass, still keeping my hand in her grasp.

“Oh funny but no it was your fault actually"

“I’ve not been here for months, how’d you figure that out?” She grinned from ear to ear faking nonchalance arching her eyebrow.

“Like I love the nude photos and it’s automatic to open my messages when I can from you, since you’re away for so long and"

“Wait sorry did your fucking boss see those?” Elena panicked slightly. 

“Oh my God no with the look on your face I should of let you believe that though" I Laughed. I soon felt a heel nudging me under the table, Elena shaking her head with that slight smile.

“Fuck sake you were totally caught looking at them while making coffees weren’t you” 

“Yeah I had the phone open it flashed up I didn’t say it was you I said it was a porn tab and really didn’t know why I did say that to be honest" 

“Wow, real smooth" Elena laughed hard wiping tears from her eyes “God I really missed you" She said once she finally calmed down.

We did our usual bantering and catching up. The bottle didn’t last long Elena argued with me for about 15 minutes saying she was paying I wasn’t allowed to help at all. This was her treat like she already said and that was is. The second we got into that elevator Elena pulled me into a deep needy kiss which I happily gave back. Her taste so familiar yet so new, it had been so long since I felt her touch her tongue sliding into my mouth causing me to moan softly making her smile. Neither of us felt particularly that drunk I just wanted her naked in bed now. I kicked the hotel room door shut Elena immediately pressing another hard kiss to my mouth. Pressing me against the door our bodies colliding still there was far too much material for my liking so while Elena cupped my face pushing her tongue between my lips I pushed back enjoying the feeling if her soft lips bouncing off mine. I trailed my fingers up her skin pulling the straps off her shoulder, moving my hands into her soft gold. I felt Elena smiling though our deep kisses, I nibbled her lip gaining a moan.

“I really need these dresses off" I breathed. Fumbling with the zip on Elena’s dress pulling it down so she pretty much stepped out of it.

“Oh you’ve no idea what I have planned" 

“Holy shit Elena" I gasped my jaw dropping at the silky bra covering those firm breasts they looked amazing, loose straps for stockings hanging on her toned thighs. Hip bones perfect accompanied by the flat stomach her shapely butt hugged by the lacy black panties. Coming back from a trip she always had tan lines which I thought was cute. I hooked my fingers into her waistband, Elena giggled and pressed biting kisses from my collarbone up my neck and on my throat across my jawline. I gasped starting to lose coherent thought already Jesus she always got the right places. She nibbled my earlobe and breathed at my ear i almost forgot how to stand.

“You know this is my show tonight" She purred trailing her fingers over my dress undoing the zip I shook it out letting it drop to the floor sliding out our way. Elena stood back to admire my black lacy lingerie complete with stockings, arching that perfect eyebrow having a good look. She pulled me back in for more deep tongue kissing I cupped her breasts sliding my hands in her bra brushing my thumbs of each bud. Elena grunted and bit down on my lip and I yelped causing Elena to burst out laughing again then trailing bite kisses down my throat to my collarbone. I gasped grinding my hips into hers i felt her lips form at cheeky smirk. 

“You’re running the show huh? Better make it quick" I panted impatiently. Elena pulled a smug look and I knew i shouldn’t of said that. She is gonna tease and tease until I beg. She eyed my lips and stole soft kisses I pulled my hands though her soft gold rocking my body into hers. Elena grabbed my hips manoeuvring me over to the bed pushing me down so I fell back first. I moved to sit up abit but she scrambled up my body raking her nails up my touch starved flesh. I moaned thrusting my hips towards the blonde above. I cupped her breasts but before I could do anything I was met with hands pushing me to the mattress with force. Elena pinned my wrists above my head attacking my throat again starting to leave marks i wrapped my legs around her body puling her closer.  
“mmmm ‘lena" I moaned writhing into her. Elena giggled her brown eyes looking up at me lips still planted on my skin. She trailed her tongue over to my lips and forced though hard I pushed her tongue back with mine our battle causing slapping noises to echo all out the room. God I loved it when she took charge, after trips she usually did. This time she felt more dominant the purplish marks appearing on my skin backing up that thought.

“I told you I was going to treat you” Elena broke the kiss so we could get air, she then bit down my skin, hard enough to make me wince then soothing it with her moist tongue each time I went to sit up she pressed on my wrists. My hips would involuntary buck up to her.

“I love how needy you get" Elena cooed glancing up, She let go of my hands which I planted on her hips sliding the up and down her perfect frame. She unclipped her bra which I pulled off her skin throwing it aside. Those pretty brown eyes watched intently as I just sat up enough to press kisses up that beautiful body around those breasts that just bounced free. Her buds hardened as i sucked around the skin nipping it slightly gaining a throaty moan. I missed the feel of her skin under my lips, tasting it biting. I caught the hard bud between my teeth grinding slightly, Elena grunted pulled her hands though my hair spray clad mohawk pushing her body into mine. My lips and tongue danced over her breast I moved to the other one giving it just as much attention automatically going to slip my fingers into her panties Elena put her palms in the middle of my chest i glanced up letting go of her she pushed me down to the bed raking her nails up my frame again I grunted as I hit the pillows and she cupped my face with one hand finger tracing my jawline. Those Hazel orbs beaming into my eyes I took a breath to make a comment but she cut me off by violently attacking biting down on my neck hard so I bucked into her scratching up her back. My moaning was music to her ears each time I felt her smiling each time and I gasped rather loud she stopped and placed a finger over my lips. “I think you’re more than ready I can see it" She purred her honey coated words causing a pulse straight to my core which was absolutely soaked my lacy panties totally ruined. I had lost all coherent thought totally lost in this mind-blowing foreplay and this dominating Elena just got me even more I just needed her to fuck me now. 

“Please ‘Lena" I whimpered wriggling underneath her trying to grind to get some kind of release for that needing ache in my core.

“Oh I do love your underwear "Elena remarked flirting with that eyebrow biting her bottom lip, hands danced down my body sliding between the lacy panties. Two fingers pressed in my folds spreading my wetness around sliding them over my nerves applying pressure and keeping it. I groaned loudly, eyes rolling back, body arching from the bed I gripped Elena’s skin almost drawing blood with how hard I dug my short nails into her. She shuddered in response panting breathlessly at how I was putty in her hands. The blonde didn’t keep her hands where I needed the for long I started to moan and melt into the magic she created. My eyes closed panting then whimpering I immediately opened my eyes when her fingers left sitting up slightly to be grinned at evilly by Elena who gripped my shoulders and throwing me back down to the mattress. Her knees pressed hard against my hips her body hovering above mine I grabbed at her breasts again enjoying the moans and how her hair flailed around when I did it. 

“God you’re being so cruel Elena!” I wrapped my arms around her shoulders then played with her gold. She bit her bottom lip and kept that glowing smile. 

“But you enjoy it so much” She purred stealing an open mouthed kiss while she unclipped my bra letting me sit up enough so she could pull it from my body. Those slender fingers worked my nipple bar tightly causing me to bite her lip to which I got a knee between my legs like she was trying to punish me with pleasure. The blondes tongue wrapped around the other bud massaging it while I tried to grind my swollen nerves on her knee but she only had just enough so I could brush it. I wrapped my legs around her hips and dug my nails hard down her back leaving red lines down her pale skin. Elena laughed on my skin her hazel eyes looking up wriggling my hips underneath.  
“Aww you gonna beg?” She pouted her lip and bit kissed up to my neck going achingly slow around my jawline cupping my face taking in the breathy moans as I tried to form a coherent reply.

“Elena can you just fuck me please?” I gasped still gripping her skin. The blonde did her hearty laugh and kissed my lips softly.

“Take my panties off with your teeth then I’ll fuck you so hard” She breathed biting my neck I hummed in response her voice went all sultry and it was just so hot to be honest. I almost forgot how to breath then ran my hands down that perfect frame. This was the only time I was allowed control so i did it properly Elena rolled off me lying on her back hair splayed across the pillow. I took a moment to admire how good she looked lying there bare chest freshly shaven legs smirking at my previous work. I planted more bites and kisses down her chest, nipping each hip bone getting a moan and nails down my back. I relished the taste of her skin finally getting some kind of pay back Elena shuffled her hips her fingers digging into my ribs my mouth watered once I reached her waist band. I took the chance to bite her inner thighs I think it caught her by surprise judging by the selection of hushed curses that slipped out. Once i was satisfied with the bruises I got her material between my teeth moving to slid it down off those hips Elena shuffled to aid me I took advantage to steal a few squeezes of her butt. I crawled back up still holding the material in my mouth “God you deserve it now" She panted cupping my face with glassy brown eyes. Elena took the panties from my mouth tossing them aside I ached for her inside me I know my eyes gave her that fuck me look I was 100% desperate at this point. I rolled off Elena onto my back, she dug her nails down my skin admiring her work with a cocky grin. She caught the material of my panties slipping them off with ease i lay watching in a panting sweaty mess. Elena couldn’t resist stealing a hard kiss before sliding off the bed padding to her suit case to rake around it. I took this moment to admire the view of her firm butt while she was bent over leaving half her suit case hanging out she huffed at it giving the “I’ll get it later look" To be fair there was more pressing matters to attend to. The blonde returned swiftly kissing around my ribs causing a jolt of sudden pleasure making me give a loud moan. I resisted begging her again cocky son of a bitch would bring it up for ages i just huffed and shuffled impatiently while she coated one hand in lube lathering it on her strap on, the pink rubber was rather girthy for my liking I’ve taken it before a few times with no issues so that thought left my head as it went in. I sat up slightly pawing at Elena for attention she chuckled giving me an eyebrow while she slid on the harness. “God when I go away you’re so fucking needy” She purred crawling up my body I could feel my wetness starting to leak just looking at her. My body was decorated with her purple and red marks and of course she wanted to put more on so those soft lips bit up between my needy breasts both hands kneading and working them. I held on to her hips trying to slide ever closer to the protruding rubber. I moved up to catch Elena for a deep open mouthed kiss, it started slow and methodical but got more wet and messy. Two fingers snuck down to my core pushing around the wetness I gasped pulling myself closer to tuck into the nook of her neck. Elena shuddered with pleasure when she saw her fingers drip. I pulled back to watch jaw hit the floor when she stuck them into her mouth keeping a deep stare right into my eyes. She positioned herself and me perfectly to tease the strap on my core brush my swollen nerves a few times.  
“Please” I muttered gripping her shoulders feeling her body rock and writhe against mine.

“Okay okay, you earned it” Elena cooed as she pushed inside me slowly. I gasped digging at her back and shoulders rocking my hips slowly into hers.  
“Fuck yes" I muttered on her skin finally getting what I ached for basically all night. Keeping our motions synced feeling the beads of sweat forming. I wiped Elena’s forehead and put my hands though her now slightly wet gold earning a smile.

“I took this with me, and oh wow,” Elena got cut off by me increasing the rhythm so she started to go harder easing in and out getting moans and curses each time we moved. I properly raked up and down her back, getting hard thrusts in return and bites to the neck. I was totally and utterly hers for tonight. I could feel I was close i knew it wouldn’t take much. Elena kept one palm flat on my stomach the other taking turns grabbing at my breasts which moved uncontrollably with the motion at this point. Our bodies bounced and rocked together in motion sweat starting to run down our attacked skin. I tensed up rocking against Elena my back arched, hearing how wet I really was Elena grinned at the slapping noises and groaned. She gripped my hip and planted her mouth back on my breast trailing her tongue up to meet my open mouth. I pushed a hard open mouth to her which she pushed back roughly grunting with each thrust while i moaned so deep. I scratched up the blondes back while she pumped into my hard, my head went fuzzy reaching that beautiful euphoria it spread though my body. I screamed her name pretty much collapsing into Elena who cupped my face i pushed her gold out her face pulling her into sloppy kisses. I whimpered when she pulled out of me eyes widening at the mess I left on the sheets. I fell onto my back basking in that oh so pleasant afterglow my breathing still uneven and heart pounding in my chest. Elena took off the harness I heard a clonk so I’m assuming she put it in the bath or something I was busy staring up at the ceiling seeing some kind of stars. Elena lay down next to me her arm sliding its way across my stomach so I turned to face her she draped her arm around my waist slowly running her fingers along my hip.

“Still gasping for breath huh?” She smirked. I closed the gap between us and put my hand though her gold gently. I then noticed the deepish red scratches all up her back.  
“Oh shit I didn’t mean to scratch you so hard" I said apologetically. 

“Oh come on seeing you cum like that was totally worth it"  
“Not going to lie, that was something else you should be dominant more often, shit" I panted breaths slowly going back to normal. I rest my head into the nook of her neck feeling every breath she took and when she went to speak. I took stands of hair between my fingers playing with the gently I moved so i could look at her eyes closed letting out soft breaths. 

“Elena”

“hmmm" She smiled opening those beautiful brown eyes slowly.

“You never finished your sentence earlier" 

“I say alot of things when I’m dominating” Still with the sass when she’s half asleep. 

“Oh funny, no you said I took this with me and got distracted what were you going to say? Her eyes widened mouth going into a slight oh shape her grip tightened round me briefly also.

“I took my harness with me and sometimes since I was alone at night constantly, I would sit on it and fuck it” she explained not taking the grin off her face pulling me closer so our foreheads touched.

“Holy fucking shit Elena that is amazing" I gasped. “How come I didn’t get videos of that?”

“The look on your face was totally worth it" laughed the Blonde heartily. She cupped my face and pressed a soft kiss to my lips I hummed and smiled relishing her taste. I rest my head in the nape of her neck her hands curled around my body. Elena hummed gently and my eyes fluttered shut keeping her as close as possible.


End file.
